Sacrifices
by theslyqueen
Summary: The 75th Hunger Games. The Quarter Quell. The Capitol has decided to spare Katniss' life. But one girl in District 12, Olive Lockhearst, wasn't ready to go in. She wasn't ready to kill people. The Capitol doesn't care. You do what you can to survive. OCxP
1. Chapter 1

Olive's POV

It was Reaping Day. Another full year has gone by since the last but it seemed like a few weeks. Grove's name would be in twice, but that's two times too many in my opinion. He felt like it was an honor to have his name in the bowl. Mother hated it and each year she hugged us before we headed out.

She couldn't get out of bed now; Mom, I mean. She's so incredibly sick Sage opted out of going to school to care for her. I see it in Mom's eyes- the pain at having her youngest daughter baby her. But what else could we do? It was up to me to hunt and Grove dug for berries. Hazel and Reed had to stay out of our ways. It isn't as if we force her to stay in bed.

I sat on her bed as she braided my hairline. I heard her sniff behind me as though she was about to break into hysterical sobs. She was known to do that.

"Oh, my baby. You look beautiful."

She made me a dress a year ago for this Reaping. It was muted yellow and sleeveless with a ribbon pattern. It fell to my knees nicely. Before my dad died he made me a pair of shoes fastened from an old bandage. It was ashy gray like the dust he used to trample into the house and he said that the color suited me. Since then those were the only shoes I ever wore. My hair was naturally curly and easy to work with so Mom braided the hairline and pulled the rest of the curls into a tight ponytail. I could manage it but it gave her something to do for me.

"Mom, I'll be back. I'm not worried. As Effie says, "May the odds be ever in your favor"."

"But whose favor: ours or the Capitols?" She had a point. The good kind of odds for me was that my name wouldn't be called, but the good kind of odds for the Capitol had to be my name being called.

Instead of meeting her eyes I fingered the brass buttons on the front of the dress. "I promise to stay alive. I'll keep them safe, even if we're called. They're vital to this family."

"So are you, Live."

My full name is Olive Lockhearst, but most people called me Live. I rather people use my full name but I couldn't force them to.

The time came for us to head out. Mom was holding back sobs as she hugged me. Sage promised to come back as soon as possible. Her bun flopped as she ran after us. She wrapped her little arms around my waist and we walked together. Hazel and Reed ran forward kicking dirt up as they went. Grove walked solemnly. He looked so much like our dad on a regular basis, but today it was shocking.

Our eyes met and he gave me a curt nod. We both knew that this could be the last time at the Reaping.

I separated from my brothers, telling Reed to stick close to his brother. I kissed their heads before leading my sisters forward: boys to the left, girls to the right. Reaping day was good for population count since all kids between twelve and eighteen had to sign in.

This year was the 75th Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell. To show the Districts that the families were also in danger the mayors of the Districts voted with parents on what parent is "reaped", not literally. When that parent is chosen, they must choose one of their kids to go in. But if one of their kids is over 18, aka, no longer in the Reaping, the entire family is safe. No family with two or three are permitted to be reaped, but orphans, parents with one child or four and over are still at risk. I'm one of five.

My mother wanted to cry when she found out what was going to happen this year. She fell into depression and refused to feed herself. I hope she doesn't have to go through it.

"Hand," said the woman quickly. I held it out and she drew blood, wiped it on the paper, scanned it and told me to move on. It stung, the sticking, but it was necessary.

I hated the Capitol for what they did to kids and their families each year. We get the point. I don't think we need these stupid Games anymore. Dad nearly had a heart attack when I told him that once. He told me to never say that allowed or else I was going to be in big trouble.

Once everyone was accounted for, Effie Trinket, donned in complete pink, stepped up to the podium and gave a speech.

"Ah, look at all these lovely children! You all look so eager." No one smiled or even moved.

A short clip started like always, telling us about the riots before the Games began. I always ended the same: District 13 gets blown up and then the Peacekeepers arrive. They were everywhere nowadays.

Smiling, Effie introduced the Victors of our District from past years. Haymitch looked as shabby as ever, but he smiled and for once he did have the flask of whiskey in his hand. Katniss and Peeta appeared next, grinning forcibly. They weren't happy about the Games, but they couldn't rebel.

Peeta looked attractive in his suit. Since I first saw him I had a huge crush on him. He didn't know I existed, but, then again, most people didn't.

Effie huffed happily. "Now then, here's the envelope containing the names of the parents. Good luck to you who are in here. If they are not present, Peacekeepers please fetch them from their houses." I glanced at Grove who looked pale. He wanted to bring honor to our District but I told him that he can't go through with it. I wouldn't let him.

She tore the envelope. "Ladies first," she said smiling. Unfolding the card, she read clearly,

"Robin Lockhearst."


	2. Chapter 2

There's that moment in everyone's life where they're so scared that they can't move. Well, that was my moment: when she called my mother's name.

The Peacekeepers ran out of the stadium and into the streets toward our house. I ran to the roped edge, screaming for Grove. He'd collapsed from shock. I tore down the rope and tried to run to his side but the Peacekeepers held me back forcefully. I screamed and screamed for him. I felt the eyes of the entire District as the cameras held us down.

Sage was clinging to Hazel, who'd had her friends to lean on. Reed sat next to Grove and was trying to revive him. A nurse came forward, injected something into his arm and in seconds he was sitting up.

It was that moment where I saw my mother being carried in. The Peacekeeper nicely held her, knowing she was too weak to stand on her own. Her eyes were wet and wide with terror. Our whole family must look downright pathetic.

"Now, Robin, have you made your decision on which of your children you are sending for glorious honor?" Effie made it sound so respectable.

My mother met my gaze and held it for a long time. She was fighting herself. I cursed the day my father died. He could be helping her right now! Damn coal mining!

"Yes I have." My mother looked shaken and fearful. "I've chosen my daughter, Olive Lockhearst to participate in the 75th Hunger Games."

I heard Hazel scream. I looked over and saw her hunched over, sobbing uncontrollably. Sage sat next to her, her nails digging into the dirt. Grove had to be supported by his friends. He stared at me with wide, scared eyes. I nodded at him, letting him know that it was alright. I took my place next to Effie and behind my mother. She stared at the ground, tears splashing on her open palms.

"Now, for the gentlemen." She opened the envelope and gasped. "It seems an orphan is going to be participating." She looked positively delighted.

"Basil Everest." A boy with golden blond hair walked calmly forward. I remember his name being called when I was eleven. His older brother volunteered for him. He lasted for a long time and was the runner-up Victor. Basil had no family after that. He was orphaned.

"And here are our Tributes! They look like winners, don't they? A big round of applause for their bravery!"

Only Effie clapped. Together, those watching sent us the three-finger prayer. Here in the Seam it meant "we love you". It wasn't given every day.

Basil and I were led to a back room by Peacekeepers. I was placed in a room by myself.

It was furnished nicely with plush couches and a huge television. I looked out the window, nails digging into the wood when the door behind me opened. Hazel flung herself at me, still sobbing but this time more uncontrollably. I felt a sting behind my eyes like I was about to cry. It was the wrong time to breakdown. I would be caught on camera and then I'd look weak.

"I'm alright. It's going to be fine," I whispered to her. Her small hands petted my head.

"Promise me something. Come home."

"I'll do whatever it takes to see you," I promised.

Reed wasn't much of a hugger, but regardless he stepped forward and tugged me close. I told him I loved him and that I would see him soon.

Sage was still crouched on the floor, knuckles white from gripping the hem of her dress. I kissed her head but I don't think she realized it. Grove, though, told me how proud of me he was and that I was destined to win. His confidence boosted mine, although I wasn't sure how well I'd be against District 1, 2 and 4. They were ruthless.

Mom grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, baby. I picked you because-"

"No Mom, I don't want to know." I buried my face in the fabric of her dress. "Promise me you'll keep them safe." She did.

The Peacekeepers burst in and pulled them all out. Hazel lost it completely and battled against them. Grove picked her up as best he could and left. Mom blew me another kiss before they closed the door.

I didn't expect other visitors, so when Gale opened the door I was surprised. He didn't waste time with formalities. He jumped right into a one-sided quick conversation.

"We don't know each other very well, but I promise to take care of your siblings." His dark eyes flashed. "I won't let them starve."

I sucked in breath and nodded. He gave me a quick hug and left.

When it was time to leave Effie took Basil and me to the train. She jabbered on nonstop about the Capitol and past Games and how we were very lucky. "Most people from the richer Districts would leap at the chance to take part in the Games but here, no one wants to. There's such a big difference but I love it here. You are who give us coal-powered energy." I wanted to staple her mouth shut.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. To keep them for spilling over I bit my lip when it began shaking. I turned my head as far away from her as I could and stared outside at the other people from my District wish us good luck and hold up the three fingers. It was almost too much to bear.

Once inside the train we were seated in a huge sitting room with comfortable seats as Effie left to find our Mentors. Basil and I sat in awkward silence. I remembered him from school. He was my bully.

"So, who are you?" he asked.

I turned to him with pursed lips. "Olive. Olive Lockhearst. We went to the same school. You were two years older than me." Before I could stop it, I snapped, "I was the little girl you tortured."

His eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking-" The realization spread across his face. "That was _you_?" I nodded angrily. "Oh…" I think he was about to say something to me but the door slid open and Effie appeared with Katniss and Peeta.

"Haymitch will join us in a few minutes. He's just washing up." Effie took us to the table where we all would fit. I sat across from Basil and beside Peeta. He gave me a sad look.

"So, where do we begin?" I asked in an attempt to break the tension.

Effie, sipping tea, set her cup down and smiled at me like I was talking crazy. "Well, your mentors are here to give you as much help as they can to keep you alive. But you must remember that there's only one victor and it may or may not be one of you." She smiled widely. All I could do was stare at her. _She's an idiot!_

Just then Haymitch stumbled in holding a glass of what I assumed to be whiskey. He gave us a once over before shrugging. "I worked with these two, I can work with them," he gestured toward Peeta and Katniss. She rolled her eyes while he chuckled.

Turning back to me, Haymitch must've seen the wild light in my eyes because he tipped my head back and stared at me closely. I could smell his aftershave and the alcohol.

"You're a fighter," he stated taking a seat beside me. Not once did he look away. "I like that."

I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. "I'm glad I surprise you. Now, can we have some instruction on how not to die in the arena?"


End file.
